simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mutant Peacock/The Invasion Before Christmas 2017/Christmas 2017 Event Review
I have decided to do another review on the current event now that its over. I will do the same thing as I done with my previous review post on the THOH and add what I think was good about the event and what was bad about the event and maybe include some improvements that this event could of had included. Good Points this event offered * Only 2 acts were used for this event and it only lasted for 4 weeks instead of the usual 3 acts lasting 5-6 weeks. ** 2 acts was also used in the Winter 2016 Event last year. * There were 8 new characters included in the update with 4 of them being freemium prizes and the other 4 of them being premium purchases. * There were 7 new costumes included in the update with 4 of them being freemium prizes and the other 3 being premium purchases. * There were 2 new facades included in the update with both of them being premium purchases. * There were 17 new buildings included in the update with 9 of them being freemium prizes including the 2 in the main questline and the other 8 being premium purchases. * There were 23 new decorations included in the update with 15 of them being freemium prizes and the other 8 being premium purchases. * A new tile was released with the update with it being a freemium prize available in the Re-Gifting Machine Mystery Box. ** A maximum of 80 Ice Tiles can be unlocked from the whole event. * A new feature was included with the Re-Gifting Machine that unlocked a mystery box to gain new prizes and required a separate currency to use per go instead of waiting 4 hour for it to cool down. ** The prizes can be unlocked twice in each act, for example, a maximum of 2 Free Land Tokens can be unlocked from the Re-Gifter Mystery Box in each act. * A new section was added to the store with the update, the Holiday Bazaar which offered returning items from past Christmas events and Treehouse of Horror events with some items that were available with very generous rebates. * Crafting prizes included 10 new items and 7 returning items with 2 of the new items being unique which is an improvement from the Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event crafting items. * Highly requested characters including Jesus Christ and Santa Claus were available and most of them were freemium characters. Bad Points this event offered * Most buildings that don't come with a character don't have any permanent character tasks outside of their quests.* * All new premium decorations from this update don't have any bonus payouts included with them.* * No characters or costumes had any tasks to earn event currency before/after the B.S. Battles in Act 2. * Ice tiles are only limited to 80 from the event with 40 per act. * There in no increase in the event currencies from Act 1 to 2 but extra currency can be obtained from the B.S. Battles in Act 2. * It can be difficult to gain all the prizes from the Re-Gifting Machine twice as well as the extra crafting currency by playing and winning at least 6 times a day to get all the prizes. * There were only decorations available to craft during the event which has been the same for the last 3 major events. * Gautama Buddha, Shiva and the Worker Elves have all their inside tasks at the Brown House as the main location without any alternative locations. *This could change in a store update when the next event appears and the snow is gone so if it does happen then I will remove these points. Possible improvements for the event * Add permanent and direct tasks to the unused buildings of the event by either choosing new characters, characters from the buildings' quests or both to use the buildings.* * Add bonus payouts to the new premiums decorations from the event.* * Set Gautama Buddha's 4 and 12 hour task at the Springfield Buddhist Temple with the Brown House being the alternative location. Set Shiva's 60 minute to the Gilded Truffle with the Brown House being the alternative location. Set the Worker Elves' 12 hour task at the North Pole Reindeer Stables and their 24 hour task at the Egg Nog Bar with the Brown House being the alternate location. * Offer buildings, characters, costumes and/or facades along with the decorations to craft throughout the whole event and possibly add some more items when the next act begins along with the first act items. * Include some items obtained from previous Christmas events that can produce event currency for long time players while the newer players can buy the items from the event. * The last 2-3 days of Act 1 and 2, the Re-Gifting Machine prizes requirement could reduce the number to get a prize to 3-4 instead of 6 to maximise getting all the prizes in the Mystery Box twice. Final Overall Review With this year's Christmas/Winter event altogether, this was one of the better major events from the year and was a big improvement from the previous major event (mainly being one act shorter) and last year's Winter event (most of it can be compared to it being a 4 week episode tie in or a promotional.) The main things that I liked about this update were: the content on offer, the characters available including Santa Claus, Jesus Christ, Buddha, and the Worker Elves, the outfits for Bart, Lisa, Ralph and Dr. Hibbert. The buildings that were available as prizes and premium purchases including Christmas Cabin, Eski-Moe's, Santa's House and the Chinese Restaurant. The decorations including Ice Skating Rink, Rotating Religious Holo-Statue, North Pole Elf Cabins and Reindeer Stables, and The Stable at the Inn. The length of the event being 4 weeks long like last year's event and a change from the 5-6 weeks major events. An even amount of the new content being free/prizes and premium/store purchases. The overall theme which involves the Christmas theme and the Rigellian theme together than being one theme alone. The main things I did not like from this update were: the Re-Gifting Machine prizes required players to get at least one prize a day and to play and win the mini game 6 times a day to get all the prizes from the Re-Gifting Machine Mystery Box twice in both acts. Most of the stand alone buildings which include Chinese Restaurant, Christmas Cabin, Eski-Moe's, Krusty's Kristmas on Ice, Radiant B.S. Station, Rigellian Christmas Toy Workshop, and the Rigellian North Pole do not have any permanent jobs after the quests are finished. The new premium decorations do not have any bonus payouts with them. The crafting items are all only decorations (most of them are at least new) like the last 2 major events. Category:Blog posts